Devices which hold writing implements such as pencils and pens have existed for many years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 803,464 (Beck) discloses a pencil holder and bookmark combination. U.S. Pat. No. 1,481,984 (Carnett) discloses a pencil holder designed to attach to the cover of a book. U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,602 (Barry) discloses a writing implement holder designed to attach to a safety helmet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,154 (Renaud) discloses a writing implement holder designed to attach to a security hat. Other patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,103 (Allen) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,874 (Simpson) disclose a writing implement holder designed to attach to a hat.
None of the foregoing patents utilizes the apparatus of the present invention, which has significant advantages, as described below. Furthermore, no prior art pencil holder provides a hook portion adapted for insertion into the headband of a cap to secure the holder to the cap. While some prior art pencil holders attach specifically to headwear, such holders may be unreliable, unsecure or uncomfortable. The number and complexity of parts or elements of the prior art also makes manufacturing such devices costly. There is a need, therefore, for a reliable, comfortable writing implement holder that may be efficiently and inexpensively manufactured to securely hold a writing implement and allow for its easy retrieval.